Eli Drake
| birth_place = Hagerstown, Maryland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Cody Hawk Les Thatcher | debut = 2002 | retired = }} Shaun Ricker (November 11, 1982) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to the National Wrestling Alliance under the ring name Eli Drake. He is currently one-half of the NWA World Tag Team Champions in his first reign with James Storm. He was previously signed to Impact Wrestling where he was a one-time Impact Global Champion, a one-time Impact Wrestling King of the Mountain Champion and three-time Impact Wrestling Feast or Fired Briefcase winner. Before joining Impact Wrestling, Ricker was previously signed to a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment wrestling under the NXT brand. In 2013 he appeared on the TNT reality television show "The Hero", which is hosted by semi-retired WWE star The Rock. Professional wrestling career Eli made his debut in 2002, working two matches for the National Wrestling Alliance "Wildside" promotion during the months of February 2002, January 2003 and April 2003. Independent circuit (2003-present) Heartland Wrestling Association (2003-2009) Eli began working regularly for the Ohio-based promotion Heartland Wrestling Association (HWA) in 2003 under the ring-name of Deuce. He competed in various matches that included singles and tag-team action before challenging unsuccessfully for the HWA Heavyweight Championship against Chad Collyer in a Title vs. Career match held on October 31, 2006. Ricker would not return to HWA until late 2007 returning under the name of Dick Rick at HWA Reborn in a losing title match against Brian Jennings for the HWA Heavyweight Championship on November 9. During 2008, Dick Rick competed in numerous tournament-styled matches for the Number 1 contender status for the HWA Heavyweight Championship. He won a three-way match against Deja Vu and JT Stahr on November 5 for the No. 1 Contender title. On November 12 Rick lost to Champion Jake Christ in the title match for the Heavyweight Championship. After wrestling in an unsuccessful four-way elimination match for No. 1 Contender status on March 18, 2009, Rick went on to compete in several more tournament-styled matches before wrestling his last HWA match on June 3, losing to JT Stahr. Mach One Pro Wrestling (2009-2011) After HWA, Eli started working for Mach One Pro Wrestling (M1W) in late 2009. His first match was at M1W Fight Night, losing to Tommy Wilson on October 16. He then won two consecutive matches in singles action against Andrew Hellman during M1W Fight Night on October 23 and again on October 30. Eli went on to team with Willie Mack defeating Andrew Hellman and Sonny Samson. He faced and lost to Brian Cage in singles and tag-team action during the months of November and December. Cage would be the man Ricker would later form the team known as Natural Selection. Finding initial success as a tag team, Ricker and Cage went on during the January month in 2010, competing in a tag team tournament, winning all of their matches including the final match for the M1W Tag Team Championships on January 29 from the team of The RockNES Monsters (Johnny Goodtime and Johnny Yuma). However, Champions lost the titles to the same team they defeated to first win them at the M1W event on April 16. Eli's last match for M1W was on October 29, 2011, defeating Nick Madrid at M1W Wrath Of Con III. Future Stars Of Wrestling (2011) Eli debuted on August 28 at FSW No Risk No Reward 2 where he and Mempho Mofo wrestled a tag match won by The Sons Of Texas (Brandon Gatson & Jody Kristofferson). Championship Wrestling From Hollywood (2011-2016) During December 2011, Ricker moved to work for the promotion Championship Wrestling From Hollywood (CWFH). He rejoined forces with Brian Cage, reforming The Natural Selection tag team and won the NWA Heritage Tag Team Championships on December 8, from The RockNES Monsters. 2012 was highlighted with Ricker's participation in the Percy Pringle III Cup Tournament, during which he was eliminated in the match final by Ryan Taylor. On December 2, 2012, Ricker wrestled in a Ten Man Gauntlet won by Brian Cage for the Number One Contendership right to challenge for the United Wrestling Network Television Championship. Ricker found success in singles and tournament-based matches, by winning the CWFH 30-Man Red Carpet Rumble to win the CWFH Heritage Heavyweight Championship on May 5, 2013 and successfully defended it that same night. Ricker however, lost the title later that night to Scorpio Sky in a Loser Leaves CWFH match. Ricker returned the following month on June 9 to defeat Ryan Taylor, leading his succession of victories over Christian Cole and Big Duke in two separate matches on that date. Ricker returned on December 20, 2014 and defeated Eric Cross in a singles match. The following year, Ricker returned on January 20, 2015 to compete in a Number Contender Gauntlet Battle Royal won by Willie Mack. During 2016, Ricker appeared during the January 24 CWFH TV Taping where he defeated Douglas James. On April 10 at CWFH Coastline Clash, Ricker defeated Big Duke in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls Match. World Wrestling Entertainment (2008, 2013-2014) Ricker made his first WWE appearance officially in 2008 in a dark match on the ECW program, teaming with Gene Snitsky in a losing effort against Cryme Tyme. NXT (2013-2014) Ricker returned to WWE in October 2013, being assigned to its training roster NXT. His NXT debut was on October 23rd, in a dark match, defeating Yoshi Tatsu. From there, Ricker went on to wrestle a total of 13 matches. He was later released from his contract on August 1, 2014. Return to Independent circuit (2014-2016) Full Impact Pro (2014) At FIP: Fallout 2014, on September 5, Ricker teamed with WWE NXT alumni Mason Ryan and Michael Tarver, in a losing six-man tag team tournament semi final match against Dos Ben Dejos (Jay Cruz & Jay Rios) & Lince Dorado. On that same date, Ricker, Ryan and Tarver defeated All Business (Blake Edwards Belakus, Jesus De Leon & The American Viking) during the first round of the tournament match. Future Stars Of Wrestling (2014-2018) Ricker made his Future Stars Of Wrestling debut on November 21, 2014 at FSW Luck Of The Draw where he defeated Kenny King. He became the FSW Heavyweight Champion beginning on November 19, 2016 after Kevin Kross. The following year, Ricker returned to the ring on March 12, 2017 during FSW When Stars Collide, in a singles match lost against Matt Hardy. He wrestled his final match on March 11, 2018 at FSW MECCA II, teaming with Disco Inferno in a tag match lost to ECW legends Raven and Tommy Dreamer]]. Pro Wrestling Revolution (2015-2017) Ricker made his Pro Wrestling Revolution debut under the ring name El Hijo de Trump on the May 17, 2015 edition of PWR, teaming with Oliver John as team La Migra in a tag match won by Blue Demon Jr. & El Mariachi. On October 11 at PWR, Ricker debuted as El Hijo de Trump and defeated El Mariachi. Six days later on October 17, he won a victory against El Campesino II. On July 9, 2016 at PWR, El Hijo de Trump defeated the reigning champion Blue Demon Jr. to win the PWR Heavyweight title. On October 15, El Hijo de Trump retained the title by disqualification in a rematch against Blue Demon Jr. El Hijo de Trump wrestled his final matches both on April 15, 2017 at PWR Revolution X, where he retained the PWR Heavyweight Title in singles matches against Juventud Guerrera and Ultimo Panda. Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion (2016) Beginning on June 3, Ricker was a part of the Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion (AAA) Lucha Libre World Cup 2016. His first night match against Dr. Wagner Jr. ended in a time limit draw. Later that same night, he and Tyrus as Team TNA and their opponents Team Internacional (Dr. Wagner Jr., Dragon Azteca Jr. & Rey Mysterio Jr.) wrestled to a time limit draw also. On the third night of the tour, Drake, Ethan Carter III & Tyrus as Team TNA wrestled in a four-team battle royal match won by Team Resto del Mundo (Apolo, Mil Muertes & Rockstar Spud), against Team Royal Road/ZERO1 (Akebono, Ikuto Hidaka & Masato Tanaka), Team Leyendas (Blue Demon Jr., El Canek & La Parka II) and Drake's team. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling (2015-2019) The Rising and various feuds (2015–2016) On February 16, 2015, Ricker participated in TNA One Night Only's TNA Gut Check tournament, where he defeated Crazzy Steve to qualify for the final match of the night which was a five-way elimination match which was won by Tevita Fifita. On March 14, 2015, Ricker, under the name of Eli Drake, participated in the Impact Wrestling tapings. Drake joined Drew Galloway and Micah to form The Rising, defeating The Beat Down Clan. On the July 1 episode of Impact Wrestling, The Beat Down Clan defeated The Rising in a 4-on-3 Handicap match, forcing The Rising to dissolve. On July 15 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake turned heel when he cost Galloway a match against the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Ethan Carter III. On the August 5 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake defeated Drew Galloway. On the August 19 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake faced Galloway in a No Disqualifications Match but lost the match. On the September 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake, Jessie Godderz and Kenny King faced Robbie E, Tigre Uno & Micah in a losing effort. On October 4, 2015, at Bound for Glory, Drake competed in a twelve-man Bound For Gold Gauntlet match which was won by Tyrus. Drake participated in the TNA World Title Series as a member of group Future 4, along with Jessie Godderz, Micah and Crimson advancing the round of 16 along with Godderz where he would be losing in the round of 16 to Mahabali Shera, thus failing to advance to the quarterfinals and being eliminated from the tournament. On the January 5, 2016, the first live edition of Impact Wrestling episode on Pop Eli Drake and Jessie Godderz started feuding with Kurt Angle and Drew Galloway which led to a match at TNA One Night Only Live, which was won by The Wolves. On January 26, 2016, Drake won the Feast or Fired match and the briefcase that contained a title shot for the future TNA King Of The Mountain Championship. On the February 9 episode Of Impact Wrestling, Drake was attacked by Grado who had been fired after his Feast or Fired briefcase contained the pink slip. Later that night Drake interrupted him backstage and told him "he better shut up about whatever he thinks he knows" and then attacked Grado again and had him escorted out of the building through the tunnel. Drake feuded with Grado once again who was masked as Odarg the Great feuding him backstage with Jessie Godderz and telling him he was going to be facing against him. This led the match on the February 16 episode of Impact Wrestling, which he lost, and led to the rematch at TNA Lockdown special episode of Impact Wrestling in the Six Sides of Steel match, in which he's unsuccessful due to interference from the returning Mahabali Shera who went on to team with Odarg the Great and pulling his mask off from his face. On the March 15 live edition of Impact Wrestling he received another rematch against Grado in a Ladder match, the career of Grado on the line, however he was defeated by Grado to end the feud. Fact of Life and Namer of Dummies (2016–2019) On the May 31 episode of Impact on Pop (taped April 23), Drake cashed in his Feast or Fired briefcase for his shot at the TNA King of the Mountain Championship, defeating Bram who was just viciously attacked by Lashley, winning his first title in TNA. On June 12 at Slammiversary, Drake defeated Bram to retain the championship. On the June 28 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake hosted a Fact of Life segment, inviting James Storm as his guest, where he proceeded to insult him; Storm eventually hit Drake with the Last Call, igniting a feud between the two. The next week on the July 5 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake defended the King of the Mountain Championship against Storm, but intentionally disqualified himself to save the title. However, on the August 4 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake lost the King of the Mountain Championship to James Storm. Drake entered in the Impact Grand Championship tournament on the September 8 episode of Impact Wrestling, defeating Jessie Godderz in the first round. However, he was defeated by Aron Rex on the September 22 episode of Impact Wrestling in the semi final. At Bound for Glory Drake won the Bound for Gold. On the October 6 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake started a feud against Ethan Carter III, after his Fact of Life segment. On the October 27 episode of Impact Wrestling, Eli Drake and Aron Rex defeated Ethan Carter III and Jessie Godderz in a tag-team match. On the November 10 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake cashed is Bound for Gold opportunity but failed to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship against Eddie Edwards. On the November 24 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake faced EC3 in a title shot vs. voice match where if Ethan lost, he would lose his Heavyweight title shot and if Drake lost, he would not be able to talk for the rest of 2016. EC3 won the match by submission. On the January 5 episode of Impact Wrestling, Eli Drake have a confrontation against The Broken Hardys during his returning Fact of Life segment, which led to a tag team match for their TNA World Tag Team Championship at One Night Only: Live, teaming with Tyrus, in a losing effort. However, his association with Tyrus continued, Tyrus helping him to take the red case during the Race for the Case on the January 19 episode of Impact Wrestling. On the February 2 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake cashed is Race for the Case briefcase for a match against Ethan Carter III, but was defeated. After the match, Tyrus and him attacked EC3, but they were assaulted by the Death Crew Council. On the February 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, Eli Drake and Tyrus were defeated by The Death Crew Council a handicap match. During the match, Drake abandoned Tyrus and leaving him alone. A match was scheduled between Drake and Tyrus two weeks later, who ended by a victory of Tyrus by disqualification. After the match, Drake proposed more money to Tyrus for keeping him as a bodyguard, which Tyrus accepted. On the March 16 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake and Tyrus were defeated by Garza Jr. and Laredo Kid. During the match, Drake unintentionally hit Tyrus, causing the loss. On April 7, 2019 Impact Wrestling announced they had ended their business relationship with Drake. Second return to independent circuit (2019–present) After his release from Impact Wrestling Drake wrestled his first match on May 11 at Maverick Pro Wrestling's MPW Revolution event. There, he lost a four-way match for the vacant MPW Revolution Championship against Brandon Cutler, Chris Bey and JT Dunn. On July 10, Drake debuted in Bar Wrestling during the Brian Cage's Bachelor Party event, teaming with Chris Dickinson and Mike Verna in a tag match lost against Joey Ryan, Luchasaurus & Scorpio Sky. On August 17, Drake debuted in World Wrestling Council during the second show of the WWC Aniversario 46 event, losing to Carlito. During the third show of the WWC Aniversario 46 event, Drake lost a title match against the reigning WWC Universal Champion Orlando Colon. The following week, on August 24, Drake debuted in Viral Pro Wrestling at the Mikey Gulino's Summer Of Quack event, losing a match to Sean Legacy. Ring Of Honor (2019) Drake made his televised debut on June 28 at the 2019 pay-per-view event Best In The World. There he teamed with the reigning NWA World Heavyweight Champion Nick Aldis in a tag match against The Briscoe Brothers. The following night he wrestled a dark match for the June 29 taping of ROH, defeating Grizzly Redwood. National Wrestling Alliance (2019-present) Drake made his debut in 2019 during the September 30 NWA Power Television Taping, where he wrestled two matches including a successful singles match defeating Caleb Konley. His second match included teaming with NWA wrestling star Tim Storm in tag match against Dave Dawson & Zane Dawson. The following night on the October 1 NWA Power Television Taping, Drake competed in a three-way match to decide the next No.1 Contender for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. In this match, Drake wrestled against fellow Impact Wrestling alumnus James Storm and Mr. Anderson. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Gravy Train ** Bottom Rung (Spinning facebuster) ** Blunt Force Trauma (Knee lift / Discus clothesline combination) * Signature moves ** Leaping elbow drop, with theatrics ** Neckbreaker ** Skylord Slam (Front powerslam) ** Springboard moonsault ** Superplex *'Managers' **Chris Adonis **Percy Pringle III *'Tag teams and stables' **John-turage **Natural Selection (w/ Brian Cage) **Crew **La Migra **Pringle Dynasty **The Rising (w/ Drew Galloway & Myka) **D-N-A (w/ Chris Adonis) *'Nicknames' **'"The Defiant One"' **'"The Namer of Dummies"' **'"The Perpetual Motion Machine of Badassery"' **"The Prince of Eternia" *'Entrance themes' ** "Fame" by David Bowie (M1W / CWFH) ** "Wish It Away' by Psyko Dalek (TNA; used as a member of The Rising) ** "The Ghost in Us" by Dale Oliver (TNA; used as a member of The Rising) ** "Eli Drake" by Dale Oliver (TNA / GFW / IMPACT) ** "Eli Drake" (Remix) by Dale Oliver (IMPACT) Championships and Accomplishments *'Championship Pro Wrestling' **CPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jackpot *'Championship Wrestling From Hollywood' **NWA Heritage Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Brian Cage as The Natural Selection **CWFH Heritage Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Empire Wrestling Federation' **EWF Heavyweight Championship *'Future Stars Of Wrestling' **FSW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **FSW Elite Championship (1 time) *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Heavyweight Championship *'Mach One Pro Wrestling' **M1W Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brian Cage as The Natural Selection **M1W Tag Team Championship Tournament (2010) – with Brian Cage *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Tag Team Champion (1 time, Current) - with James Storm *'Pro Wrestling Revolution' **PWR Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Global Force Wrestling / Impact Wrestling' **TNA King of the Mountain Championship (1 time) **GFW Global Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Impact World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scott Steiner External links * Shaun Ricker's Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Shaun Ricker's Profile at Wrestling Data.com * Twitter Page Category:1982 births Category:2002 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Maryland wrestlers Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Mad-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Millennium Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance current roster Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:SoCal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Network alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Bar Wrestling alumni Category:GFW Global Heavyweight Champions Category:TNA King of the Mountain Champions Category:TNA World Heavyweight Champions Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:Wrestling's Best Of The West alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Viral Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions